clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Times
'' The Club Penguin Times (formerly known as The Penguin Times before September 2007) is Club Penguin's local newspaper, which almost always comes out every Thursday, however, starting July 14, it will come out on Wednesdays. It is one of the only sources of information, other than books. Aunt Arctic is its editor-in-chief, as well as its formal help columnist. Sections celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times.]] *'A' section (featured stories): ** Top stories *'B' section (regular features): ** In Focus ** Ask Aunt Arctic ** Top secret *'C' section (Extras): ** Jokes ** Riddles ** Poetry ** Bonus Puzzle (every second week) ** Upcoming Events ** Fan Comics ** Sensei's Fortune Cookie (when something related to Ninjas is going to happen) *'D' section (Notices): ** Submit your Content Note: The Reviewed by You Section was moved to the What's New Blog in May 2009, and the Technical News Section was moved to the What's New Blog in February 2006 as it is more close to the real life more than the game. In Focus Tours Starting in Issue 125, a section called In Focus began running in the Club Penguin Times, here is a list of every topic discussed of In Focus: *Issue 125: Ski Lodge *Issue 126: The Lighthouse *Issue 127: Snow Forts & Ice Rink *Issue 128: Secret Rooms *Issue 129: Night Club *Issue 130: Pizza Parlour *Issue 131: Beach + Dock *Issue 132: Ski Village + Mountain *Issue 133: Forest *Issue 134: Underground *Issue 135: Stage *Issue 136: Coffee Shop *Issue 137: Igloos *Issue 138: Shopping *Issue 139: Pet Shop *Issue 140: Sports *Issue 141: Ski Lodge (2nd Time) *Issue 142: Migrator *Issue 143: Jobs *Issue 144: Race *Issue 145: Vehicles *Issue 146: Cuisine *Issue 147: Jet Pack Adventure *Issue 148: Plaza *Issue 149: A Waddle Down Memory Lane *Issue 150: A Waddle Down Memory Lane (2nd Time) *Issue 151: Aqua Grabber *Issue 152: Night Club (2nd Time) *Issue 153: Surf's Up *Issue 154: Serious Sledding *Issue 155: Fall Fair *Issue 156: Secret Rooms (2nd Time) *Issue 157: Puffles *Issue 158: Relaxing *Issue 159: Halloween Party *Issue 160: Coffee Shop *Issue 161: Forest (2nd Time) *Issue 162: Secret Rooms (3rd Time) *Issue 163: Pizza Parlor (2nd Time) *Issue 164: Ski Hill (2nd Time) *Issue 165: Coins For Change *Issue 166: Snow Forts & Ice Rink (2nd Time) *Issue 167: Ski Lodge (3rd Time) *Issue 168: Forest (3rd Time) *Issue 169: Underground (2nd Time) *Issue 170: Shopping (2nd Time) *Issue 171: Race (2nd Time) *Issue 172: Dojo *Issue 173: Surf' Up (2nd Time) *Issue 174: Puffles (2nd Time) *Issue 175: Puffles (3rd Time) *Issue 176: The Migrator (2nd Time) *Issue 177: The Stage (2nd Time) *Issue 178: Cuisine (2nd Time) *Issue 179: Fairy Fables *Issue 180: Action Plays *Issue 181: April Fools Party *Issue 182: Vehicles (2nd Time) *Issue 183: Sports (2nd Time) *Issue 184: Serious Sledding (2nd Time) *Issue 185: Shopping (3rd Time) *Issue 186: Haunting of Viking Opera *Issue 187: Relaxing (2nd Time) *Issue 188: Cuisine (3rd Time) *Issue 189: Migrator (3rd Time) *Issue 190: Card Jitsu *Issue 191: Fairy Fables (2nd Time) *Issue 192: Aqua Grabber (2nd Time) *Issue 193: Surf's Up (3rd Time) *Issue 194: Pizza Parlor (3rd Time) *Issue 195: Ruby and the Ruby *Issue 196: Backstage *Issue 197: Night Club (3rd Time) *Issue 198: Igloos (2nd Time) *Issue 199: Cuisine (4th Time) *Issue 200: A Waddle down Memory Lane (3rd Time) *Issue 201: Jet Pack Adventure (2nd Time) *Issue 202: Soccer *Issue 203: The Migrator (4th Time) *Issue 204: Dojo (2nd Time) *Issue 205: Penguins that Time Forgot *Issue 206: Secret Rooms (4th Time) *Issue 207: Jobs! (2nd Time) *Issue 208: Forest (4th Time) *Issue 209: A Waddle down Memory Lane (4th Time) *Issue 210: Card-Jitsu (2nd Time) *Issue 211: Spooky Tours *Issue 212: Ski Village and Mountain (Heights!) *Issue 213: Coffee Shop (2nd Time) *Issue 214: Norman Swarm has been Transformed *Issue 215: Puffle Paradise *Issue 216: Card-Jitsu Fire *Issue 217: Coins for Change (2nd Time) *Issue 218: Snow Forts & Ice Rink (3rd Time) *Issue 219: The Night Club (4th Time) *Issue 220: Relaxing (3rd Time) *Issue 221: Serious Sledding! (3rd Time) *Issue 222: Aqua Grabber (3rd Time) *Issue 223: Fairy Fables (3rd Time) *Issue 224: Underground Areas *Issue 225: Vehicles (3rd Time) *Issue 226: Catchin' Waves *Issue 227: Puffle party *Issue 228: The Plaza *Issue 229: The Dojo *Issue 230: Race *Issue 231: The Forest and Cove *Issue 232: Action plays *Issue 233: Warmest places *Issue 234: Sizzling sports *Issue 235: Ski Lodge (4th Time) *Issue 236: Night Club (5th Time) *Issue 237: Jetpack Adventure (2nd Time) *Issue 238: Card-Jitsu Fire (2nd Time) *Issue 239: Coffee Shop (3rd Time) *Issue 240: Catchin' Waves (2nd time) *Issue 241: Cuisine (5th time) *Issue 242: Puffle Paradise *Issue 243: Ruby and the ruby (2nd time) *Issue 244: Serious Sledding! (4th time) *Issue 245: Migrator (5th time) *Issue 246: Aqua Grabber (4th time) *Issue 247: Ski Village and Mountain (2nd time) *Issue 248: Soccer (2nd time) *Issue 249: Jetpack Adventure (3rd Time) *Issue 250:Relaxing (4th Time) Current Issue of the Club Penguin Times (Issue #250) Page A2, A3 - Stamps: Can you earn them all? Page A4, A5 - Customize your stamp book Page A6, A7 - Club Penguin Times Celebrates Page B1, B2, B3, B4 - In Focus: Relaxing Page B5, B6, B7 - Advice: Ask Aunt Arctic Page B8 - Top Secrets: Stamps Page C1 - Jokes, Riddles Page C2 - Poetry Page C3, C4 - Art & Comics Page C5, C6 - Puzzle: Puffle-so-cute-o Page C7, C8 - Upcoming Events Page D1, D2 - Submit your content Latest 'Upcoming Events' Section Find The Collectible Pin *Hidden Now Until: July 29 *Next Pin Hidden: July 30-August 12 Starting August 6 *Penguin Style Starting August 14 *Mountain Expedition Starting August 20 *Better Igloos Starting August 20 *Igloo Upgrades Trivia *You are able to submit things to the paper, to appear in the back. However, only few get chosen each week. *The last six old editions of The Penguin Times can be viewed in the Boiler Room's Old News. *The paper will normally come out on a Thursday. Although, there have been some times where special editions will come out on other days ("Breaking News"). An example would be on Christmas Day 2007, the paper came out on Tuesday. 's Old News.]] *The Director of the P.S.A. occasionally puts Secret Messages in the Penguin Times (usually before the new mission is launched). You might have to solve a puzzle to get the message. *Elitists can download the Club Penguin Newsletter (not the Newspaper) via their DS. *In Issue 175, there were puffles on almost every page, which was a reference to the Puffle Party 2009. *Stompin' Bob used to write poems for The Club Penguin Times. .]] *The 150th issue was on August 28, 2008. *Issue 100 was released on September 13th 2007. *Sensei gave a tour in Issue 181. *The Club Penguin Times is often themed around events which are currently underway in Club Penguin. * The 200th issue came out on August 13th, 2009. *Starting in the 200th issue, the next pin was unknown. It was replaced with a question mark. *In Issue #205, there was a mistake saying that new igloo music would be released on September 21. In Issue #206, it said that the new music will be released on September 25. *Issue #226 was delayed upon its release due to a bug. *In Issue #233, Rookie took over Aunt Arctic's Place in the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section. *In Issue #233, the Yeti penguin is thought to be Herbert, probably because of his eyes and the fact that he is asking for warm places. This has not yet been proven true. *In Issue #233, Sensei has his own "Upcoming Events" Section. It was about his schedule, including how he watches for signs from nature about the next Card-Jitsu Element. This may mean that we will have a new element soon. *In Issue #235, It is said that there is a new room during and after Earth Day 2010. This new room was proven to be the Recycling Plant. *Sometimes, if you mouse over the word "Jokes", Extra jokes would pop up. This is a hidden secret, just like Aunt Arctic's hidden sunglasses. Many penguins do not know about this. *In the edition released 6th of May, there was a hidden message within from Herbert. *Issue #240 came out a day early. *The 250th edition of the Club Penguin Times was released on July 29, 2010. *Issue #248 has a picture of a penguin upside down riding a surfboard while underneath it it says: "July 26. It all starts.". It is now known that the Stamps will be introduced this day. *Issues #248 and #249 were released on a Wednesday. *When Issue #249 was released, many penguins lost their connection making full servers almost empty. Newspaper Issues *Issue #250 *Issue #249 *Issue #248 *Issue #247 *Issue #246 *Issue #245 *Issue #244 *Issue #167 *Issue #130 *Issue #129 *Issue #128 *Issue #127 *Issue #126 *Issue #123 *Issue #108 *Issue #107 *Issue #106 *Issue #105 *Issue #104 *Issue #103 *Issue #102 *Issue #101 *Issue #100 *Issue #99 *Issue #98 *Issue #97 See also *Newsletter *Aunt Arctic' Category:Printed Media Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin